Kim Possible: Cat Burglar Mystery
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: Kim Possible is living the normal life of a High School hero when a string of burglary's from Gothom unites Kim and Batgirl to solve this mystery. Who could this Cat Burglar be? Dig in to see of your hunch is correct... Kim Possible one shot story


**Kim Possible: Cat Burglar Mystery**

"Hey, Kim. A little help here," Ron yelled as Drakken's newest stolen invention reached out and grabbed Ron around the waist. "Rufus!"

Ron's naked mole rat struck a pose briefly then leapt up into the air, higher than any naked mole rat should be able, and chopped at the tentacle. Rufus struck the metal tentacle and did nothing but clutch his hand in pain as he fell back to the ground with a whine.

"Kimmy!"

Kim Possible ducked another green glowing blow from Shego, followed by a back handspring. She thanked her cheerleading experience for her flexibility as she was able to avoid another deadly blow from the older woman. "Little busy, Ron," she yelled as the deadly dance continued. "Can it wait?"

The mechanized tentacle slammed Ron into the ceiling then the floor and the ceiling again. "Oof. Sure, take your time. I could take this all day."

Kim rolled her eyes and landed her latest bit of acrobatics and set her feet to fight.

"You will not win this time, Kim Possible," Dr. Drakken yelled from the safety of his single person hover platform, shaking his fist. "I have the ultimate in robotic tentacles this time!"

"Hey, yo, Dr. D," Shego spoke up as she punched at Kim again. "When are we going to actually be evil and _invent_ something of our own?"

"Patience, Shego," Drakken pampered. "All in good time."

"Hey, look, that pampering thing, that's a no-no," Shego said, immediately after which, Kim back-handsprung away from Shego, her feet catching Shego under the chin on her way up.

"Really hurting now, Kim," Ron yelled as the tentacle continued bouncing him from ceiling to floor. Rufus, recovered now from his last attack on the tentacle, ran up the machine toward Ron. "Rufus! You've come to rescue me."

Rufus squeaked an acknowledgement and continued past Ron toward Drakken.

"I can't believe you're abandoning me!"

Kim saw Rufus out of the corner of her eye as her fierce battle with Shego continued. She blocked a blow, then another. The next punch, Kim grabbed a hold of Shego's wrist, drove a side kick into her stomach, then front flipped onto Shego's head as she bent over. Kim's weight drove Shego's face into the ground and Kim leapt off toward Ron. Reaching to her side in mid jump, she grabbed a hold of a blow dryer-looking device with a grapple on the business end and fired. The grapple hooked onto a pipe high in the ceiling and swung her upwards.

Kim's only warning was the sudden green tinge getting darker around her even as Rufus threw his little self at Drakken. Kim released the grapple, letting the rope slide out of the gun and fell to the floor as Shego's green blast scorched past her and blew a chunk out of the tentacle that still had Ron. Shego growled something vaguely threatening and leapt after Kim again.

Ron, at this point, had given up calling for help and simply lay still in the tentacle's grip. This was typical, for Ron, yet somehow he could get Bueno Nacho out of his mind.

"You think your silly little rat can stop me," Drakken said as he held Rufus in one hand.

Shego dropped from above, landing a double kick in to Kim and sending Kim colliding with a wall. "You know, Dr. D, it wouldn't be the first time. Let's be honest about that," Shego said as she leapt a Kim again. "And it usually happens right after you say some grand statement like that."

"Whatever, Shego," Drakken said, tossing Rufus toward the ground. Kim's eyes widened and she jumped forward and kicked Shego. Judging the distance with her eyes, Kim rolled backwards, pushing off the ground with her hands onto the wall, then jumped off the wall to give her more distance. Reaching out with one hand, grabbed Rufus, and landed safely on the ground as Ron yelled back to Drakken, "He's a _naked mole rat!_"

Rufus's sigh of relief was cut off with a gasping warning as Shego relaunched her attack on Kim. Rufus managed to climb inside of the back of Kim's shirt and out the bottom again as the two women continued to clash, and ran over to the tentacle. Rufus considered the the situation involving Ron's predicament. He climbed up the still bouncing tentacle and entered its innards through the hole Shego had made. Using his over sized teeth, Rufus began chewing at any wire he could find.

Kim dodged another attack from Shego, had an attack of hers countered, and ninja rolled past an attack of Shego's. Kim ran forward with Shego hot on her tail. Kim dodged one last blast from Shego before running three steps up the twitching tentacle and flipping backwards.

The tentacle gave one last spasm as Shego skidded to a halt and looked back at Kim, then fell on Shego with enough force to drop her unmoving to the ground.

"Aaah!" Ron screamed as he, still in the tentacles grip, hit the ground.

Kim ran over and helped Ron free himself from the machine as Rufus emerged, walking slightly dazedly on his two back feet. "Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked concernedly, wiping her brown hair out of her eyes to look Ron over.

"Oh yeah, K. P.," Ron said, pushing her kindly away. "They don't really give messages like that back in Middleton."

Kim smiled. Typical Ron.

The sound of Drakken's hover machine, which had been a constant background noise, suddenly became a lot more strained. Turning, Kim and Ron saw Shego now in control piloting them both up and away through the hole they had created to break in as Drakken shook his fists and yelled back to them, "You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're not!"

Kim and Ron looked after them for a moment before the doors to the lab opened and Dr. Cyrus Bortel came running in. "Kim Possible, you have saved me again!" he said, as he looked over at his some what destroyed invention.

"Oh, that?" Kim said with a shrug. "So not the drama. Sorry about your not being able to save your machine."

"Yeah, Rufus really kinda screwed it up," Ron was quick to point out. Rufus crossed his little arms and twittered something negative toward Ron.

"Oh, this is not to worry," Dr. Bortel laughed. "This was only the proto-type. The final version is in the next room."

Ron ad Kim exchanged slightly perplexed looks with each other. "We're glad we could help, anyway," Kim said diplomatically. "But Ron and I have to catch our ride back to Middleton."

"I understand and thank you again, Kim Possible. If you ever need my services, just you let me know, okie dokie?"

"It was no big, really," Kim said as she pulled Ron backwards to leave.

"Okie dokie, Dr. Bortely," Ron said as Rufus hopped onto his arm.

************

"You know, K. P., no matter how many times we do this, I never get very comfortable," Ron said as he looked out the back of the plane they were about to jump out of."

"Did you go to the bathroom first this time?" Kim asked as she adjusted her helmet and goggles.

"Yes, I went to the bathroom, K. P.," Ron said defensively.

Rufus giggled and finished adjusting his own goggles.

"Hey, Rufus, remember who buys you Bueno Nacho, alright. A little back up would be much appreciated."

"Ms. Possible, this is your jump zone," the pilot shouted back.

"Thanks a lot, James," Kim said, lifting one hand in acknowledgement.

"It was the least I could do to thank you for saving our town from that avalanche a couple months ago," James said.

"It was no big. How did your mom like the soup I got for her cold?"

"Oh yes," James said. "Give our complements to your mother."

"We will," Kim said and jumped. Rufus was right behind as Ron hesitated.

"You know, I've always wondered if this was really necessary..." A bump from turbulence sent Ron falling out of the plane.

He plummeted downward and fell parallel to Kim and Rufus, both of which were free falling in the perfect form brought about only from experience. At 2000 feet, team Possible opened their chutes and gently landed on top of Middleton High School.

"You know, K. P., I really think we need to invest in some other form of transportation, cause this just isn't working for me," Ron said as he rid himself of his parachute.

"Yeah, I'll talk to dad about getting those jet packs up and working," Kim said as she freed herself as well and headed to the roof access door.

"No, Kim, that's not what I mean," Ron said as he and Kim and Rufus walked through the doors and down the steps to the main hallways of the morning rush of students. "I mean like a rocket ship of our own or something. Something more conventional."

Kim threw an amused look over her shoulder at Ron as they reached her locker and Kim took off her windbreaker she had worn for the free fall to reveal her normal school cloths, green tank top and blue jeans a size too big by style. "A rocket ship, Ron? Wouldn't that be a little over kill?"

Before Ron could answer, Monique stepped in. "Speaking of over kill, you need to see Bonnie's new ride."

Kim glanced at Ron and shrugged and the three of them walked outside. Bonnie's new "ride" was a truck the size of Colorado. The tires stood easily up to Kim's hips and took up two parking spaces. Bonnie was leaning back in the drivers seat with a look of total self appreciation as the crowd around her car starred in awe.

"Oh look, it's our squad captain," Bonnie said, catching sight if Kim. "What do you think, Kimmy? Oh wait, I can see the jealousy from here." She laughed to herself.

"Jealous? Not quite," Kim said, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow. "I don't need something like that to impress Dean."

"Dean? Where?" asked Bonnie, her head swiveling back and forth so fast that Kim was afraid it might fall off.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned to go, grabbing Ron on the way as he drooled over the truck. Back at her locker, Wade, the ten year old child genius was waiting on her computer monitor that Kim had stuffed inside. "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim, so I did a little research on those burglaries in Middleton like you asked and I was able to gather a little bit of information."

"Thanks, Wade. Can you print it for me?" Kim asked just as the bell for first period rang.

"Sure thing. How did that thing in Minnesota go?"

"Meh. Drakken and Shego got away but everything turned out fine in the end." Kim grabbed the paper that had printed out, grabbed her bag, and closed her locker door. "Alright Ron, see you at lunch?"

"Same spot, same time, K. P." Ron turned and walked away as Monique and Kim did the same in the opposite direction.

"That boy needs some serious counseling, girl," Monique said, glancing back at Ron as he tried to give one of the star football players a high five, which was summarily denied.

"Ron's fine," Kim said. "You forget, I've known him since we were little kids. He's never going to change and I don't want him to."

Monique shook her her head, causing her mexican styled hair to wave. "Then maybe it's you who need the counseling."

"Me? Why?" Kim asked as they entered their class and sat down.

"Because you, Kim, are too easily satisfied."

Kim cocked an eye at Monique as her teacher walked in and started class. "I am not to easily satisfied," Kim muttered to Monique. "I like Ron for who he is. He his always had my back and never abandoned me when I needed him. How many friends can you say that can do that?"

"All I'm saying is that if you want to move up the popularity charts, Kim, you're gonna have to associate with people of higher status and dissociate with those of lower popular status. Like Ron," Monique muttered back. "Just take it for what it's worth."

Kim turned back to her teacher, although not really thinking about the class. Geometry was such a no brainier to her. Was Monique right, though? Could Kim really drop Ron after all they had been through?

Kim looked down at the paper Wade had printed out for her. On it were some of the times, dates, and places of the recent string of burglaries that had plagued Middleton for nearly two weeks now.

She scanned the list, looking for any commonalties. She reread the page again, just to make sure. Each of the thefts had included a feline oriented valuable of some sort among others. Kim looked at the notes Wade had left on it for her.

Kim-

All the thefts occur between 10pm and 3am every third day or days that include 3. Clue? If it is, tomorrow would be the 23rd of the month. Find out where s/he strikes next and be there tonight.

P.S. Tell Ron his shirt is on backwards.

Kim smiled, having not noticed this last fact at all and seeing now Monique's point. Ron would no doubt go all day without noticing if left alone. She would puzzle this mystery tonight after cheerleading practice. Maybe her dad might have some ideas.

************

Barbara Gordon sat at her computer and logged onto the Gothom Police database. She smiled as criminal profiles and psychology's passed across the screen. Being the daughter of Gothom Police Commissioner Gordon gave her certain advantages in crime fighting. Her dad had even recently given her access to police files as a sort of internship right at her loft.

She had been following a string of burglaries that had started in Gothom and headed west, the latest strikes in a nobody town called Middleton. She had talked to Batman and he had agreed that she should go to investigate. He even said she could borrow the Batmobile. Barbara squirmed a little in excitement. She had ridden in the car before and drove it once, but never very far. This was going to be fun.

She skimmed down the page to Selina Kyle, a. k. a. Catwoman. These thefts seemed to be her fortè. All of the stolen valuables had included a feline vase or statue of some sort in the mix. Selina Kyle had been laying low for a while now though and last she had checked was doing a "Save the animals" thing right here in Gothom that was scheduled to continue for another couple of days. Why would she be risking that for jaunts to Colorado every night?

She picked up the phone to dial Bruce and have him check out Selina, since he was, shall we say, close to her, when the door to her loft opened and her father, Commissioner Gordon walked in. Barbara set down the phone she had just picked up. "Daddy," she said, flashing him a bright white smile. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh really," Gordon said, returning the smile. "I was hoping it was to tell me you had made those pork chops that you know I love but I guess not," he said as he looked at the empty table that Barbara normally used to eat from.

"Not tonight, Daddy," she said as she gave him a hug.

"So I see your all packed for your trip to Colorado," he said taking note of the three bags stuffed full of clothing and other such necessities.

"Yep," she said, returning to her computer and logging out.

"And tell me again why it is your going out there again," Gordon asked.

"I've told you, dad," Barbara said, giving her dad an amused look. "I'm going there to study the mountains for my geography report for college," she said. "And to maybe ride down them."

Jim Gordon shook his head. "Are you sure you don't need an escort or anything?"

Barbara smiled to herself. "I'll be fine, dad. I can take care of myself." If only her dad knew who she really was, the knights shadow of Gothom.

"Yeah, well, you can never be too safe with that Gold maniac still running around loose out there," Gordon said.

"Dad, do you really think that a couple of police officers would have anymore effect on that guy than a whole city?"

"Not really, but I don't want anything to happen to my little girl," Gordon said, giving his daughter one last hug before picking up a bag in each arm and heading out.

Barbara smiled and stumbled back as she tried to pick up the last of the bags, nearly falling over from the weight. Yeah, this one had to the bag with all of her hair stuff that kept her red hair as smooth as a silk blanket. She hoisted the bag onto her shoulder and stumbled out of her room as her father chuckled and locked the door for her.

************

Barbara waved goodbye to her dad as he dropped her off at Wayne Manor, under the impression that Alfred, the butler, was going to drive her down to Colorado. Close but no cigar. Alfred was waiting at the door, ready to help Ms. Gordon with her luggage and, between the two of them, made their way down to the infamous Batcave were Bruce Wayne was waiting.

"You're late," Bruce said, a look of slight disapproval on his face.

Barbara knew just how to counter that. Dropping her bag, she skipped over to him and threw her arms around him. "Thanks for letting me take the car!"

Bruce pushed her away gently. "Yes, about that. I need to show you how to operate it..."

"Oh, Bruce. Please spare me. I know how to handle your little toy car," she said as Alfred struggled in the background to load her bags into the car.

"This isn't just an ordinary car, Barbara," Bruce started to say.

"You are all ready, Ms. Gordon," Alfred said as he leaned against the car to catch his breath.

"Great, thank you, Alfred." She turned back to Bruce. "I have to change."

Before Bruce could say another word, Barbara cartwheeled away to change into her Batgirl persona.

"You know, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Perhaps Ms. Gordon does not fully appreciate the vehicle in the same respects as you, sir."

Bruce grimaced as Batgirl walked back, fitting one yellow glove on over the otherwise black sleeve and costume. "Oh, by the way, Bruce, could you by any chance swing through Selina Kyle's fund raiser tonight. Just to rule her out."

Bruce nodded and shook his head all at once, somehow managing to be understood as Barbara hopped into his prized vehicle. With a screech of tires, she was gone.

************

Kim Possible dropped to the floor of the largest of the Middleton Museums with Ron falling far less gracefully behind her. Kim had talked with the Museum manager and had arranged for the sky light to be unlocked as long as Kim locked it upon entry. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and keyed for Wade.

"Ok, Wade. We're in."

"The item in question is in the furthest southwest room," Wade said as he looked, presumably, at a layout of the museum on his computer.

"And how will we know which item it is we need to be watching for?" Ron asked as he and Rufus looked around the darkened museum.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see it," Wade said confidently.

The two made their way to the designated room. Wade was right. The Sapphire's Million was the center piece of a display that looked as though the designers worshiped said piece. It glowed as if from some inner light, though no lights were on. The jewel encrusted feline sat incased by an thick square glass and criss crossing motion sensors spread throughout the glass. From what Kim could guess, it sure looked pretty well impossible to steal.

"Hey, K .P., does this place have any, like, venders we can raid or anything?" Ron asked. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he caught sight of the Sapphire's Million. Rufus dropped to the ground and walked toward it like a crazed zombie before Kim picked him up and shoved him into Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Kim said giving him a disapproving look, "Try to focus here, huh?"

"K. P., do you see that? That has got to be the most expensive kitty I've ever seen," Ron said.

"Yeah, cool. Whatever," Kim said, glancing around to find a good hiding spot to watch for the thief. Finding one, she dragged Ron over to it.

It was nearly three hours until the first sign of attempted theft became visible. The beams protecting the Sapphire's Million flickered once. Kim's eyes narrowed and began scanning the area. It was a few minutes later that the gray clad figure dropped silently to the floor. Kim resettled herself, ready to jump into action when three more gray clad figures dropped to the floor.

Kim had seen enough. She and Ron stepped out of their shadows into the sky lit room. "Hold it right there," Kim stated. They four figures froze for a moment before the three late comers threw themselves at Ron and Kim while the forth continued toward the prize.

Ron settled into his goofy but effective Monkey Fist style as one of the figures attacked him. Kim took the other two. Dodging the initial punch, Kim swept one attacker at the feet, causing him or her to fall. She rolled back and to her feet just as the second attacker dropped a kick down to the ground to where she had been.

Ron was doing well over on his side of the fight, posed in some insane looking stance after knocking his foe over. Rufus, standing himself on Ron's outstretched arm, was posed in the exact same stance.

Kim cartwheeled away from her attackers and ran towards the nearest wall. She ran halfway up it and flipped herself backwards. As she fell toward the ground, she sent each of her legs out to catch both attackers in the head. They fell to the ground.

Kim looked toward where the Sapphire's Million was. It was gone. Kim looked around frantically to see the first thief jumping onto a statue and remove what seemed to be a whip like rope from his or her hip and lash it forward. The tip of the whip hooked onto a pipe high in the ceiling and the thief began hauling himself or herself up toward the sky lit.

Kim reached down to her grapple but one of the two attackers from before ran up from behind and grabbed her in a strong bear hug. Kim lifted her elbows as far forward as she could and drove them back into her attackers ribs. The grip on her slackened and Kim finished the attacker with a jump spinning tornado kick. Reaching down once more for her grapple, she aimed and fired. The grapple hit the thief that was trying to escape in the fist, causing him or her to drop the Sapphire's Million.

Kim raced forward even as the thief dropped back to the ground to try and recover it. With a dive, Kim caught the valuable feline before it hit the ground. Kim looked around to see the four thieves escaping into the museum.

Ron was still bouncing around on one foot, trying his best to intimidate the thieves, oblivious to the fact that they were already in retreat. "Ron," Kim shouted.

Ron snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, Kim."

"Catch." Kim tossed the Sapphire's Million over her shoulder and took off after the fleeing crooks. Ron scrambled around to get underneath the valuable but it never reached him. Swooping down like a night's shadow, a young girl scooped up the Sapphire's Million in mid air ad landed in front of Kim Possible.

Kim skidded to a halt as the bat costumed girl raised a hand. "Why don't you just come quietly. I've caught you red handed."

Kim bounced slightly on the spot, knowing that the real thieves were getting away. "Batgirl, right," Kim asked, slightly impatiently. "The thieves are getting away."

"No they're not," Batgirl said sweetly. She raised her grapple hook and fired. Kim leapt backwards into a back handspring almost out of reflex. The grapple missed Kim but Ron, who was not graced with any real agility or reflexes, remained stationary as the grabble wrapped around his legs and Batgirl pulled. Ron's feet were yanked out from under him as Kim landed on her feet once more.

Before Kim could ready herself, Batgirl's booted foot found Kim's stomach. Kim slid backwards on the floor before being able to flip herself back to her feet and dodge Batgirl's follow up attack. Rolling forward, then immediately back handspung to dodge another set of attacks before finding a chance to counter.

Rufus was doing his best to chew Ron free of the grapple that had entangled him. "You ok, K. P.?" he asked as Kim and Batgirl continued the back and forth dance.

"Don't I look fine?" Kim shouted back in irritation. This Batgirl was as good as the legends say. If the circumstances were different, she might have really enjoyed a spar with her. Right now, however, she didn't have the time. "Please, stop," Kim shouted as she dodged one attack and threw a spin kick, which Batgirl dodged.

"Isn't it strange," Batgirl started to say but stopped as she dodged two more attacks from Kim. "That its always the bad guys begging to stop when they get caught?"

Kim gritted her teeth and handsprung away a couple of times, grabbing her grapple in the process. Seeing this, Batgirl did the same, handspringing away. Kim fired just as Batgirl's acrobatics landed her free hand on a trash can lid in the middle of her handspring which she used to deflect the grapple and through it at Kim all in one smooth move. Kim dove forward to avoid the lid just as Ron ran forward to intervene.

"Hey, are you the real Batgirl? I'm, like your all time biggest fan!" Ron said, waving his hands emphatically.

Batgirl paused for a second to look at this crazy thief, giving Kim a chance to get back to her feet and look the way the real thieves had gone. Nothing but darkness remained. Kim walked over to where Ron was still blabbering on about Batgirl.

"You really are impressive," Kim said, brushing a sweat covered hair out of her eyes. "You did all that one handed and holding a fragile piece of history."

Batgirl, who had dropped back into a reflexive combat stance as she saw Kim walk up, slowly stood back up. "Uh, thanks," Batgirl said, suspicion still on her face.

"Too bad the real criminals got away," Kim said, sourness entering her tone against her will.

"You're saying that you weren't trying to steal this?" Batgirl asked just to have it on record.

"Duh, that's what I said," Ron said. From behind Ron, Rufus ran up Ron's back and threw himself at Batgirl. Rufus hugged Batgirl around the neck and she freaked out, jumping up and down.

"Hey Rufus," Kim hollered. "Now's probably not the best time."

With a squeak of acknowledgement, Rufus released his grip on Batgirl's neck and hopped to the floor then to Ron's shoulder.

"What _was_ that?" Batgirl asked as she began to calm down.

"This is Rufus," Ron said. "He's a naked mole rat." Rufus raised a single hand and waved with a squeak.

"Can he understand us?" Batgirl said, gingerly leaning forward.

Rufus nodded and extended a hand.

Glancing at Ron for the ok, Batgirl lifted a finger and shook Rufus' hand.

The lights of the museum flicked on and museum security came running in followed by the museum Curator. "Kim Possible," the Curator said, relieved. "Are you alright? Did you catch the thief?"

"We're fine, Curator," Kim said with a smile. "And not exactly."

Batgirl looked back and forth between Kim and the Curator as she held the Sapphire's Million.

The Curator caught sight of Batgirl and jumped. "Is that Batgirl?" he asked.

Batgirl's lip quirked slightly as she stepped forward and handed him the Sapphire's Million. "Thank you, Kim Possible, and Batgirl for protecting our history.

"It's no big," Kim and Batgirl said together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, never worry," Ron stated, thumping his chest.

"Well, maybe he will come back," the Curator suggested nervously.

"I wouldn't worry," Kim said, encouraging.

"Alright, keep us informed if something happens."

"Will do," Kim said and security and the Curator walked off and shut the lights off after replacing the Sapphire's Million back on its pedestal. Batgirl walked under the sky lit. "Come on," Batgirl said, reaching behind herself and pulling out her grapple.

Kim walked over to her with Ron and Rufus and pulled out her own hair-dryer style grapple.

"Seriously?" Batgirl said, eyeing the grapple with amusement.

"Not all of us have the money to make high tech equipment," Kim said with a grin.

A few minutes later, the four were on the roof, hiding in the shadows of a vent.

"I'm Kim Possible, by the way," Kim said, holding out a hand.

Batgirl stretched out a yellow gloved hand and shook Kim's. "Batgirl," she introduced herself. Kim cocked a eyebrow. "Secret identity," Batgirl shrugged apologetically, then turned to Ron.

"Ron Stoppable," Ron said, trying to slick his hair back and smiling as he took her hand. Batgirl gave him a dazzling white smile, amused by his attempt. Kim's smile dropped slightly as she looked at Ron.

Inside Batgirl's head cowl, Batman's voice said, "Batgirl, come in."

Batgirl raised a hand to the Comm in her ear. "I copy, Batman."

"Selina Kyle is not here tonight," he said. "Anything down on your end?"

"Possibly," she said. "Hang on." Batgirl looked up at Kim. "I assume you saw the thief...?"

Kim nodded. "There were four of them and they were all dressed in gray outfits. Looked kinda like cats, honestly."

"It might be her," Batgirl said into the Comm again. "I didn't see them but Kim Possible gave a description of her but there were four of them."

There was silence for a moment. "Working with a team's not Selina's style," Batman said. "Do you need anything right now?"

"No, I think I can handle it," Batgirl said.

"Alright. I'll check out what I can about this Kim Possible for you."

"Thanks," Batgirl said and signed off.

"Hey, uh, I think maybe one of them is back," Ron said as he peeked out of the shadow of the vent. The others looked out as well as a woman in a gray cat suit slipped in through the sky lit.

Kim and Batgirl glanced at each other and followed silently and dropped down to the museum floor. "Alright Catwoman, it's over."

Selina Kyle in the guise of Catwoman looked back, slightly startled. "Oh," she said, relaxing as she saw Batgirl. "Winged Mouse, wasn't it?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Batgirl," Barbara said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Just give it up."

"Please, you don't honestly believe I am the one stealing these feline's, do you?" she asked, placing a hand on her chest.

"It certainly fits your pattern," Batgirl said as Ron, a little slow, finally made his way to the floor.

"Hardly," Catwoman said with a snort. Let me show you something.

The group walked over to the glass case that still had the hole in it. "Looks like you to me," Batgirl said, resting her fists on her hips.

"Look again." Catwoman raised her left palm with fingers splayed. "Notice anything?"

Kim stepped forward and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I don't see anything."

"Me either," Batgirl said.

"And you are suppose to be a detective," Catwoman said with a sigh. "My whole hand fits into this hole. Its too big for me to have made." To demonstrate, Selina stepped over to one none violated side and with a flick extended her claws. Placing them on the glass, she twisted. She pulled a perfect circle of glass away and showed the others. "See?"

"Oh," Ron said, looking studiously at it and comparing the glass in Selina's hand to the size of the hole previously made. It was much smaller.

"So then what are you doing here?" Batgirl asked.

"Someone is going threw a lot of trouble to frame me," Selina said. "But they're sloppy. I intend to find out who and ring their neck. You wanna help?"

The other two girls and Ron exchanged looks. They had nothing better to do so why not?

************

Barbara laid down in her bed with a sigh. The hotel was owned and previously used by the younger Bruce Wayne for snow boarding cover ups when night business was required here, so naturally secret entrances and garages came with the place. The plan was to meet up with Kim, Ron, and Catwoman at the Middleton airport tomorrow night to follow up some leads. _Tonight, _she corrected herself as she looked at the clock. Three twenty eight am.

Her cell phone rang, a twittering tune of an old mutant based cartoon from the eighties. "Barbara," Bruce's voice said almost before she could greet him. "I did a little research on that Kim Possible. She is practically world famous for her heroic acts in several countries. From all indications, she's an all around hero type. From what I can tell, she can be trusted."

"Alright, thanks for the info, Bruce." She hung up and laid down again. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Silence claimed the room, a weird thing for Barbara who was use to noise constantly in Gothom. The silence was so defining that two hours later, Barbara was still wide awake.

Giving up, she headed to the secret closet that dropped her neatly to the underground garage. Nestled neatly on the top of the Batmobile was a card in the shape of a cat. Little claw marks on the side of the glass showed that whoever had left the note had tried to enter the Batmobile, presumably to drop the note there. There was no guessing who the mystery intruder was.

Winged Mouse

Change of plans. I may have a lead that could crack this mystery wide open.

Meet at the highest point in Middleton at 4:30 this afternoon and bring your new friend and her nit-whit partner.

Signed,

You know who

Barbara shook her head, belatedly ducking and looking around as she realized Catwoman could still be near by and she had no mask to cover her identity. She needn't have worried. If there was one thing to be said about Selina Kyle, she had never expressed any interest in finding the identity of the Bat clan.

Barbara sighed and looked around the garage to double check that the "former" thief hadn't indulged herself with any bat equipment. Seeing nothing, she went back to bed with the knowledge that she was going to be going to school in the morning.

************

Kim Possible walked in the school front doors, listening with half an ear as Ron chatted about some movie she had never seen.

"It was some lagoon creature that I have never heard of before. I'll be honest, I was kinda disappointed in the whole thing."

"Well, maybe next time you should listen to me when I say a movie looks dumb," Kim said as they neared her locker.

"Yeah, but Kim, you're a girl. It wouldn't be right if you thought that kind of movie was cool," Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. They stopped at her locker and opened it to find Wade waiting on the monitor slurping some kind of shake.

"Hey, Wade," Kim said as she reached in for her bag.

"Hey, Kim. So I did some research into your cat burglar and found some interesting connections. First, all the times, dates, and places are comprised of three's. Three am on the twenty third day on thirteenth Ave. Either someone likes the number three or they have a special meaning for the number nine."

"As in nine lives of a cat?" Kim asked.

"Huh?" Wade questioned, looking puzzled.

"Maybe nothing." Kim tossed her bag over her shoulder and picked up the last of her papers.

"Or maybe not," someone said. Kim looked around. Leaning against the lockers on the other side of Kim's locker door stood a girl she had never seen before. Her shocking red hair was draped perfectly down her back in a way that would make even Bonnie jealous. She had bright, intelligent blue eyes that looked into Kim's green ones with the impression that this girl knew far more than a first glance could ever reveal. She wore a nicely fitting black short sleeve shirt that looked expensive, as did the matching skirt and boots.

"Excuse me?" Kim said, not really sure what to make of her sudden appearance.

"Barbara Gordon," the girl said, extending a hand.

"Kim Possible," Kim said, shaking it. After a moment, Kim became aware of the silence that was usually filled by some kind of comment from Ron. Turning, Kim found the explanation. Ron's mouth was hanging open as he starred with no reserve at this gorgeous girl standing here. Kim frowned and lifted Ron's jaw back into place with one finger, feeling a slight stir in her stomach.

Kim turned back to Barbara. "Gordon, huh?" Kim said. "Any relations to Commissioner Gordon in Gothom?"

"Father, actually," Barbara said with a blinding smile. "I'm just down here to take care of some business over the next week. Thought I would stop by and deliver this to you." Barbara handed Kim a cat shaped card with the words "Winged Mouse" on it. "I found this on my car last night," Barbara said, eyes narrowing a little more as she smiled.

Kim opened the card and read the contents. Her head snapped over to Barbara as realization hit her. _Batgirl?_ "Uh," Kim stuttered, the first time she could remember doing that in recent memory. "Batgirl," she hissed, not allowing anyone else hear her and blow Barbara's cover.

"What?!" exclaimed Wade. "Let me see!"

"That's you?" asked Ron, his jaw dropping yet again.

Barbara stood upright again and walked down the hall. "I think we have second period together," she said over her shoulder. "I'll see you there."

Kim and Ron stood dumb as they watched her walk away. _What to make of that?_ Kim closed her locker door on the still stammering Wade, grabbed Ron, and walked them both to first period.

************

"Here's what we have so far," Kim said, handing Barbara over the print out from Wade with written in text from this mornings conversation at the locker Kim had jotted down.

Barbara picked up the page and scanned over it. "It does kinda point to Selina, doesn't it? Nine lives of a cat?"

"That's what I was thinking," Kim said, her brow furrowing. "You know her better than I do, of course."

Barbara grunted softly. "Something about this just doesn't add up right," she said, rubbing at her temple.

"Now is that Barbara Gordon talking, or Batgirl?" Ron asked with a smile, trying so hard to be a positive influence on this conversation.

Barbara glanced at Ron, then to Kim, and continued as if she had not heard Ron. "Since I've been my alter ego, I've crossed paths with her once or twice before. Not once has anything she done ever been this simplistic. The pattern is not consistent with her norm."

"So then we have really two options," Kim said. "One, sit here and guess as to whether she is innocent or trying to throw off suspicion..."

"Or meet her later at Middleton hill and figure it out as we go," Barbara concluded. The two girls sighed, each knowing what the other was thinking. "This is so terrific," they said in unison.

************

Selina Kyle dug her clawed gloves into the base of the most central tree and climbed, content with the idea to keep a high lookout. Whoever was doing this frame up on her would not, at the very least, get the drop on her while she waited for Batgirl and that Kim Possible.

She reached a strong limb and crouched behind the leaves that this summer had delivered, doing her best to look in all directions at once. The place seemed deserted enough. Selina sprawled herself almost casually along the branch, remaining hidden to wait. It wasn't a long one.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, the all famous Batmobile drove in, sending nearly every bird in the tree scattering from its threatening growl. Even Selina perked her head up over the leaves to get a good look of Batgirl as she hopped out with Kim and Ron doing the same from the passenger side. They looked around, obviously not seeing her in the mass of trees. Selina grinned. These three were going to be fun.

The boy, Ron she believed, blathered on like an idiot, having no sense of stealth or investigative theory. Even from here, Selina could see the strained patience on winged mouse's face and the long time accustomed expression on Kim's.

Dropping out of the tree like a cat, Selina made her entrance. "It's about time you got here," she said, deciding that she might as well not make this easy on them. "I was starting to think you that you didn't get my calling card."

"Save it, Selina," Mouse said. "What did you find out?"

"There is an underground group that calls themselves the lucky nine. Imaginative, I know, but they make a point of collecting rare and valuable things and lead by the Riddler. Heard of him?"

"Edward Nigma," Batgirl said. "He does always leave a clue behind."

"Does he dress up in a cat suit, too?" asked Ron.

The group paused a second to consider that. "No," Selina said at last. "He's far to subtle for something like that."

"So then, any other thoughts or are we still stuck in a loop," Kim asked.

"I have a couple other leads," Selina said. "Problem is, they're all across town." She glanced over at the Batmobile sitting quiet not far away. "How many does that hold?"

The group walked over and the top slid forward to reveal the two bucket seats. "I'll drive," Selina said with a wink and started walking to the drivers side.

"Nice try," Batgirl retorted and hopped in. The others pilled in on the passenger side. Ron was first to hop in, then Selina, then Kim.

"Not to be a pain," Selina said, "But I'm not too sure how comfortable Ron's going to be on the bottom. Why don't I take seat and Ron and Kimmy doll sit on me?"

"Whatever," Batgirl said, flicking a couple of switches. With a roar of turbo powered exhaust, the Batmobile came to life as the other three reorganized themselves into a somewhat more comfortable situation.

"I'm not too sure how legal or safe this is," Ron started to say. He was cut off as Batgirl hit the gas. With a force like a hammer, all three of the passengers were slammed back into the seat back as the vehicle whipped around and tore off down the road with a blast of smoke and Batgirl's cheer.

"Where we headed," Batgirl asked as they raced onward.

Selina struggled to find breath under the G-force and weight of Ron and Kim. "I was hopping that maybe one of these two would know were a scum bar or club might be that we could hit," she answered Batgirl, indicating the two on top of her.

"We're only seventeen," Kim managed to force out.

"Perfect," Selina muttered.

Bonnie sat in her truck at the stop light of Middleton Ave and 17th street in her new truck, ready to drive down Main street to troll for some boys when the infamous Batmobile pulled up to the light next to her. Bonnie's mouth, already hanging open, dropped even further as the hatch slid open to reveal Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Catwoman, and Batgirl inside.

"Bonnie," Kim shouted over to her from the passenger seat. "We need a scum club or bar. Any idea's?"

Speechless, Bonnie simply pointed to the left.

"Thanks," Kim said as the light turned green and hatch closed and they screeched off.

"You look like you enjoyed that a little too much," Batgirl said with a sly grin.

"What?" Kim asked, over playing the innocent act a little.

It was the matter of a minute to reach the darker edge of Middleton, if you could even call it that. Compared to Gothom's dark thundercloud, this was a sunny day in comparison. Selina obvious was thinking along the same lines. "This is a scum club?" she asked, skeptical.

"If anybody in Middleton High knows, it would be Bonnie," Kim said as the drove past at a much more reasonable speed.

"Clearly she's never been to Gothom," Selina said. The continued on, the day being much to early still to be worth busting into yet. "We'll try around midnight."

"Uh, hello, curfew," Ron said, twisting around to look back at Selina. "Two nights in a row just ain't gonna happen."

"That and I'm not sure how my parents would feel about me going into a bar," Kim said, biting her lip.

"Oh, come on," Selina snorted. "It's not like we are going there to have a drink or anything."

"Feel free to tell my parents that," Kim retorted. "It's all the same sitch to them."

Selina gave Batgirl an exasperated look and shook her head. "In the mean time, maybe we can check out a few of the abandoned facilities in the area. See if we can't dig up a clue."

"Uh, abandoned facilities?" Ron cut in. "This is Middleton. Most of us don't know the meaning of the word "abandoned"."

Selina hit her head with he palm of her hand. "I guess we really did leave Gothom behind, didn't we?"

"No joke," Batgirl agreed. "Must be nice to live in a place were crime isn't an hourly occurrence."

Kim shifted uncomfortably for a moment as she could hear the underlying jealousy in her new friends voice. "Yeah, just gives you more time to fight crime further away from home," she said, trying to think of something. "It's no big, though. Look at all the adventures you have."

"If I could be honest," Batgirl said, giving Kim a sad smile, "I would be grateful not to have them as often."

************

"That is a no, Kimmy Cub," Mr. Possible said as he set his news paper on the table. "I don't feel comfortable with you going into a bar/club."

"Mr. Possible, it's not like we're going in there to have a drink or party," Batgirl said, doing the best she could to convince Kim's parents to change their rooted decision. She might as well have tried to yank a tree from the ground.

"I think I understand the situation, Batgirl," Kim's mother said. "Our answer is still no. Kim's mythology grade dropped since the last report so that means she has restrictions." She took a drink of the tea she was drinking. "Besides, I doubt we would let her do this, either way."

Selina Kyle snorted. "I can't believe this," she said, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Her ability to protect people depends on her grades? What a bunch of rocket scientists you are."

"Yes, we are," the two parents said together. "Well, one rocket scientist and a brain surgeon," Mrs. Possible corrected.

"Wonderful," Selina said, tossing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, we promise not to let your little "Kimmy Cub" go inside the club."

"Or Ron," Mr. Possible added sternly.

"Oh, come on, Mr. P.?" Ron whined.

"No, Ronald," Mr. Possible said sternly.

"Great. Now that we have our team situation all settled, perhaps it's about time we make like a cat and scat," Selina said, heading for the door. It was about that time, having eaten dinner with the Possible's, made all the weirder as both she and Batgirl kept their suits on, and chatted with the family until it was time.

The group filed out with a last few fair wells and arrived at the club in short order. As promised, Kim and Ron remained outside while Selina and Batgirl went in. In contrast to the clubs Barbara had been into, there were no strobe lights painting the ground with ever changing translucence, the pounding music was not of the latest and greatest of R & B, and the smoke that filled the air was not produced by a designated machine. All the same, she and Selina made their presence known, strolling casually to the bar on the far side of the door.

"Ladies," a seedy looking man said as he cleaned a glass. "What can I get ya?"

"Information," Selina said. "Someone has been steeling feline valuables in an attempt to frame me. Now either you tell me were this person is, or I give you a very close look at your own throat."

It was comical to see the tough bartender try to ride out his act. The people here were a joke compared to the Gothom underbelly. Those were true hard case's. Not this fellow.

"I don't squeal for something so simple as a threat from you," the bartender said, his quivering lip betraying his farce.

Selina raised a gloved hand so the bartender could see and allowed the extendable claws to snap out and grabbed the bartender by the collar and pulled him half over the bar. "Do you really want to test my patients right now, barkeep?"

"Wait, hold on," he said, his fear finally collapsing his persona. "Alright."

Selina released the bartender, letting him fall backwards. "Spill it."

The people in the club started to make their way to the door, taking note of the bartender's cracked defense. Batgirl dropped deftly in front of the group by the door, barring any exit. "You know, it's not very polite to walk out on a lady," she said with a smile.

The Batgirl persona preceding her as well as the little performance at the bar was enough to send all back towards their tables. All but one, who hesitated just long enough to be noticed before falling into pace. Barbara grinned, seeing her prey.

"Who is it," Selina asked, leaning in close.

"I don't know names," the bartender was quick to say, "But he's got agents all around. There's even one in her now."

"Name him," Selina growled, her eyes narrowing.

The bartender pointed at the suspect Batgirl had already identified. He didn't hesitate this time. He ran for it. Batgirl was faster. With a muted pop, her grapple hook tied itself around his torso and Batgirl yanked him back towards her.

Not much interrogation was needed for this one either to have him spilling his guts. "The organization is called Violet Rose. From what I hear, the guy was a big time mobster who lost everything and he's just trying to get some of it back. Honest that's all I know," he finished with a sob.

"Who names a hole organization "Violet Rose"?" Batgirl asked.

"I can think of one," Selina said, turning and walking for the door. "Rupert Thorn."

************

Kim Possible hopped from one foot to the other in impatience. It was normally Ron who bounced around but Kim wasn't use to playing the sidekick in a crime of this size. It want a save-the-world kind of thing, but still.

"K. P., just mellow," Ron said, taking up Kim's usual clear headedness in her absence. "You act as if the club's going to blow up or something." The two of them paused, having seen too many movies to where the club in question would suit actions to words. Nothing.

Before Kim could respond, Batgirl and Catwoman walked out, Catwoman obviously ruffled about something. "Let's go," she said as she passed, not leaving much in the room for argument.

Kim exchanged a glance with Barbara and they headed out. "What's eating her whiskers?" Kim asked Barbara quietly.

"We know who's behind this. A man by the name of Rupert Thorn. Back in Gothom, he was head of one of the largest criminal organizations in history until Batman finally cut him down." Batgirl darted a glance forward at Catwoman's back then continued. "Thorn lost everything. Money. Power. Respect. It only makes sense that he wants to get at least a portion of that back."

"But why Catwoman?" Kim asked. "Do they have history of something?"

"Not really. She is the perfect target for something like this, though. She has a pattern, feline valuable's for the most part, and she has an on again, off again relationship to crime. It would be easy to do a frame up."

"You know that I _can_ hear you," Selina said, looking back over one shoulder. The two younger women blushed. "But perhaps you have a point. Maybe its time I hang up my outfit for good."

Kim smile warmly. Batgirl elbowed Kim in the ribs and whispered, "That would be the third time I've heard that word for word."

Kim shrugged. "Maybe she hasn't had the right encouragement before."

Batgirl snorted. "Yeah, if you don't count the law, her assistant, and a billionaire playboy not the right encouragement."

The group piled into the Batmobile and Batgirl sent them racing off back to Gothom.

************

Rupert Thorn sat comfortably on his modest couch in his modest bedroom in his modest house. The three level, five bedroom accommodations was a last piece of his once formidable fortune now gone thanks to that wretched Batman. He swirled the drink in his pudgy grasp and forced himself into a sitting position.

A sound of someone approaching turned his head slightly. "Marcus, get me another glass to sooth my slumber in boredom."

"Right away," came a female voice. Before Thorn could even jerk, Selina's booted foot slammed into the back of his head. He crashed to the floor with house shuddering force.

"Help," he shouted before Selina could gag him or threaten him to silence. Not 30 seconds later, a group of seven men dressed in all black and carrying guns entered the room and trained their weapons on the intruders. Following behind them, Selina noticed, was a man and woman. The man was dressed in what seemed to be a blue lab coat with almost matching skin tone and the woman was dressed in green with long black hair.

"Drakken," Kim Possible exclaimed.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken exclaimed back.

"Ooooo," Shego said stepping forward and raising her hands. "I didn't know that Christmas came _this_ early."

"Get them," shouted Thorn. The heroes scattered as bullets rained in on them, punching holes in the walls and shattering windows. Thorn curled himself into a little ball with his hands above his head as if to shield himself from any stray bullets.

Shego leapt forward with glowing green hands to engage Kim. Ron was running side to side, miraculously avoiding the deadly lead. Batgirl and Selina were a bit more agile. Flipping and rolling to avoid the deadly rain, the two Gothom Knights slowly creeped their way forward.

Selina caught Batgirl's eye then nodded to Thorn's now crawling body as he tried to vacate the war zone. Batgirl nodded. Barbara ducked back into cover and took a deep breath. Here she was again, being asked to trust someone who had betrayed her at least once before. Problem was, she could see no other way. Batgirl threw herself out from behind the granite block on the opposite side from Catwoman just as Selina tossed a chunk of broken couch in the same direction as Batgirl and jumped back into the spray of weapons.

Catwoman moved fast, knowing that this distraction would last a second at most, once they realized that the chunk of couch was not Selina. She ran forward and grabbed Thorn. Hauling him to his feet in front of her she extended those claws again and laid them threateningly on his throat. "Back off, boys," she said warningly.

The gun fire stopped but Kim and Shego's war continued unabated. "Now, Thorn, tell me why you are trying to frame me."

"You don't frighten me, little kitty," Thorn spat.

Selina slid her claws lightly down his throat and whispered into his ear, "Cooperation goes a long way towards saving your life. Do try to keep that in mind." Blood trickled down Thorn's neck from the scratches Selina had just left.

"Ha! It wasn't Ruben's plan to steal those cat things," Drakken spoke up haughtily over the crashing and yelling coming from Kim and Shego.

"Rupert," Thorn growled.

"Whatever," Drakken said, smiling sickly. "Everyone of those statues are part of a set that, when brought together will grant me ultimate power... Shego, will you knock it off for a second? I'm trying to have a moment."

Shego punched Kim up against a wall one last time before backing off for a minute but still within arms reach. "Hurry it Dr. D," Shego said, slightly irritated.

"As I was saying," Drakken continued, "Once I have this power, I will be able to defeat Kim Possible and assume my role as King of Cats!"

Shego slapped a hand to her face in embarrassment for her employer as the rest of the group stood dumbfounded. Even Thorn gapped in open mouthed astonishment, then began to laugh. "You know, Drakken, I knew you were insane when we first met. The only reason I even gave you a chance was because of your lovely assistant."

"Thank you," Shego said sweetly.

"Well then, when I am victorious, I will be sure you are cat-scratched to death. Shego!"

Shego spun and kicked Kim without any warning clear through the wood wall. She tumbled down the stairs just on the other side. Kim hit the bottom and laid still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She looked up. Shego dropped down from the floor above, breaking the wood floors as Kim rolled herself away at the last second. She rolled to her feet and stumbled back, her head a little fuzzy still from the fall.

Shego was on her in a flash. Two strikes to Kim's stomach and a palm heel to Kim's face sent Kim falling back again. Shego wasted no time gloating or in being arrogant. This girl had escaped Shego too many times to allow that kind of mistake. Jumping high, Shego cocked back a leg that would drive deep into Kim's stomach and make sure her visit to the hospital was a long one. As her foot thrust forward, Kim grabbed it and curved her own body to kick Shego from behind, straight into a wall.

Shego smashed through it and the gold fish tank on the other side and did not move. The little fish all around her hopping as the searched for water. Kim struggled to catch her breath but forced her way back upstairs. The scene hadn't changed much except every weapon was pointed at Catwoman and Thorn.

"Well, it seems that Sego has failed again to put you down, Kim Possible," Drakken said. "But you are in time to see your feline friend receive it."

Kim slumped against the door, literally to tired and out of breath to prevent what was sure to be Kim's first witness to murder.

"Leave her alone, blue man," Ron said, stepping forward.

Drakken laughed. "Ron Stoppable. I have the perfect answer for you." Drakken gestured and the King of Monkey Fist stepped into the room with one monkey riding his shoulder. "You remember your old friend, do you not?"

"Hey, wait a second," Ron said, waving his hands in confusion. "Monkey Fist? What the heck is he doing here?"

"You know," Drakken said, stroking his chin in thought. "I'm not really sure but the hole King of Cats thing goes in well with the King of Monkeys, don't you agree?"

Monkey Fist leapt forward without waiting for an answer. Ron howled a combat cry and leapt forward to. The two battled it out for a moment before jumping back. The monkey on Monkey Fist's shoulder jumped off to the ground, its ninja mask hiding its expression. Rufus jumped down from Ron to match the monkey in mortal combat.

Selina shook her head, still holding Thorn in amazement at what a strange turn this whole experience had gone. Batgirl, who had run over to Kim when Ron and Monkey Fist started battling, was looking over her injuries. "I'm fine," Kim said, raising a hand to Barbara. "Just had the wind knocked out of me. No big."

Barbara's face looked down worriedly but helped Kim to her feet. They watched together as the Monkey Fist clan jumped into battle with the Ron Clan. "This was an unexpected twist," Batgirl murmured as she watched.

"That's the truth," Kim replied. "Who would have guessed Thorn and Drakken?"

"Not me," Batgirl said. They both winced in sympathy as Ron took a hit. "You think Ron's going to win?"

"No idea," Kim said. "I've only seen the two fight once." Kim watched for a second at the ackward looking fight of the Monkey Fist style. _Come on, Ron._ But she could see him beginning to fail. He was starting to get sloppy, tired. Ron may be the chosen one but his training was incomplete. His endurance level was low unlike that of Monkey Fist.

Ron kicked high, then punched low, both were easily deflected by Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist countered with a spinning palm strike followed by an uppercut. Ron as lifted off his feet as Monkey Fist prepared his ultimate, and only, spiritual monkey blast. Ron hit the opposite wall with a crash as the blast hit and Ron did not move.

"RON!" Kim screamed and tried to rush over to him. Every gun in the room turned onto her.

"Hold it right there, Kim Possible," Drakken said, still smiling his crazy smile. Monkey Fist laughed cruelly in the sudden silence even as Shego, awake now, grabbed Kim from behind. "It would seem that it is I who is all that this time," Drakken gloated.

Thorn, still in the clutches of Catwoman, snorted. Selina looked between Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Batgirl. The were out of options. Drakken had already thrown Thorn out of his mind, so threatening Thorn was useless, Kim was to beat to do anything, ad Batgirl was too far away with too many guns pointed at her to be any good to anyone. Ron was out of the fight for good as far as Selina was concerned. No options.

Selina released Thorn. "Alright, Drakken," Selina said. "You win."

"I think you miss understand, kitty," Drakken said, lifting a hand. "I haven't won until Kim Possible is out of my way. Permanently."

Shego kicked the back of Kim's legs, forcing Kim to drop to her knees and hence, rob her of the ability to run as Drakken swung his hand down to signal the gunnery squad.

Light pulsed once from behind the group, pure blue/white. The Gunners paused to look at the source. Kim's eyes widened as she saw Ron, standing with his eyes closed and hands spread away from his sides. His body emitted another pulse of energy before Ron opened his eyes. "You will not." Ron threw his hands and legs wide with a yell. Blue/white spiritual energy slammed into all. Kim and Shego hit the wall together and embedded themselves into it. Batgirl was in more or less the same predicament. Thorn hit the wall opposite with Selina crashing into him. Drakken and Monkey Fist sailed back through the door they had each initially entered through initially.

It was over almost before it had begun. Ron collapsed to the floor as the light faded, the power of the Monkey Fist fading back into Ron, exhausted. Kim struggled to free herself and ran over to Ron, both amazed and concerned about her forever friend. "...Booya..." Ron whispered.

Kim smiled down sadly at him and rested his head in her lap. "You dope," she said quietly, knowing that he had fallen unconscious.

Selina gave Thorn a strong kick to the back of his head to make sure he stayed put and went over to help pull Batgirl out of the wall.

A sudden cry broke the air. Selina and Batgirl ran into the adjacent room to find Drakken kneeling on the floor next t a pile of broken feline valuables. "Darn you, Ron Stoppable!" he cried, lifting his hands as if cursing the very sky.

"No time for moaning, Dr. D," Shego said from behind the two heroines. Before the two could turn, Shego's feet landed squarely on each's head and jumped into the room. Hitting a button on her belt, the roof of the home they were in collapsed inward as their personal hover escape vehicle descended. Batgirl and Selina ran forward to try and prevent their escape but Shego tossed a smoke grenade down to prevent their approach.

Drakken's cries of anger and defeat faded away as the now unseen hover vehicle took off. Selina turned to look at Batgirl. "We need to get out of here before the police arrive. I don't know about you but I'm sure the cops are looking for me and I can't be seen here with the goods."

Batgirl nodded. "Understood. Meet up at Middleton hill in two days?"

"You're on, Mouse." Selina leapt out of the shattered window in the room just as red and blue began flashing outside.

Batgirl ran back to Kim, Ron, Rufus, the unconscious monkey, and the unconscious Thorn. "I have to go," she said. "The whole vigilante thing with my father probably wouldn't go over well."

Kim nodded and looked back down at Ron. "I'm staying. Ron needs medical attention anyway and someone needs to explain what happened."

Batgirl nodded. "Alright. I will meet you back in Middleton, alright?"

Kim nodded and Batgirl vanished into the shadows.

************

"Booya!" Ron said two days later outside Middleton High School. Class had just gotten out for the day and Ron and Kim had a date with Bueno Nacho, as they do every friday. "We totally just kicked a crime boss's butt and Drakken and Shego. We RULE!"

Kim shook her head and smiled. At least Ron was back to normal. She had been so worried about him in Gothom. After Kim had explained what had happened and Thorn was arrested again, the medics had taken Ron to Gothom General but discharged him the next day, concluding that extreme exhaustion was the culprit to his unconsciousness. They seemed to have hit their mark.

Kim took Ron's hand in hers and lead him toward the hill Batgirl and Catwoman had met them on their first day in Middleton. As she suspected, Barbara in her Batgirl persona was waiting for them. To her surprise, so was Catwoman.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything," Catwoman said up front, "But you guys did some pretty good work back there." Selina looked at Ron. "Especially you."

Ron brushed off his shoulder with his free hand. "It was no thang. It's 'cause Ron's un-Stoppable."

Kim placed her free hand on her forehead again. Catwoman grinned. "Well, I just thought I'd give you my complements. You're not so worthless after all." Catwoman turned and walked away down the hill with a final nod toward Batgirl.

Batgirl stepped closer and extended a hand out to Ron then Kim. "It was wonderful to work with you, Kim and Ron. I hope we meet again sometime."

"If there is ever a sitch, call me or beep me if you ever need me," Kim said with a bright grin.

Batgirl grinned back, catching the joke. "I will." She turned to go.

"Hey, Barbara," Kim said after a second. Batgirl turned. "My parents and I and Ron are going up snowboarding this is weekend. Want to come before you go back to Gothom?"

Batgirl smiled. For once, it would be nice if her alibi was actually viable. "I'd love to."

**End**


End file.
